As Long As Your Mine
by BrucasLoveX
Summary: Summer has a secret, how long can she keep it form Seth? Then when Seth finds out, can he save her? Inspired by the song from the musical Wicked, As Long As Your Mine. Mainly S/S but there are some R/T moments too! Please R
1. The Party

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"**Seth, hurry up, Taylor and Ryan were expecting us as eight." Summer called adding an extra layer of lip gloss and checking her hair in the mirror of her and Seth's apartment. "Summer, stop stressing a few minutes won't make a difference." Seth said calling to his girlfriend Summer Roberts. He new she was stressing over her college finals that were coming up in a few months. He just wished there was something he could do. ****"Seth I'm going, come on. You know girls are supposed to take longer to get ready not guys." Summer said laughing out how long it took her boyfriend to get ready when they were going out. Summer and Seth were supposed to be attending their best friend's engagement party. Ryan was Seth's brother and Seth was Ryan's best man and Summer was Taylor's maid of honour, so Summer was working on her speech.**

**Summer felt a little light headed, but thought it would wear off, so she thought nothing of it. Seth finally came down the stairs and he grabbed his car keys. "Come on baby, you know I ****think we might be a bit late." Seth said smiling at Summer and taking her hand and leading her out the car. **

**A few ****minutes' later Seth and Summer arrived at the 4 seasons hotel were Ryan and Taylor were holding their party. Seth parked the car and opened the door for Summer to get out of. **

"**Why thank you." Summer said with a smile. They linked arms and made their way into the entrance hall of the hotel. They were soon greeted by Ryan and Taylor, and Kirsten and Sandy. "We were beginning to think you would never get here." Sandy said giving his son and hug. "Sum, you feeling okay, you look a bit pale?" Taylor asked Summer, who had that light-headed feeling again. "I'm fine." Summer said wanted to assure everyone, so they wouldn't be pestering her the whole night. Especially Seth. **

**An hour later, everyone was sitting round a dinner table and Ryan stood up and was about to make his speech. "Firstly I like to thank everyone for coming here today, to celebrate mine and Taylor's engagement." Ryan was interrupted by cheers and**** a huge applauds. Ryan just laughed and then continued with is speech, "As I was saying. I think I must be the luckiest guy alive to have deserved someone like Taylor. She is so special and I can't remember my life without her." Ryan smiled at Taylor. Summer smiled at Taylor and was so pleased for her best friend. But Summer then zoned out on what Ryan was saying and she lost all sense of where she was. But she was soon brought back by the cheering, which Summer presumed was the end of Ryan's speech. Summer then joined in the clapping and was pulled up on her feet by Seth, "Summer we are going down to the bar, you coming?" Seth asked. "Course, I'm coming." Summer said standing up and taking her boyfriends hand. **

**In the bar Taylor was pouring numerous glasses of champagne, "Here Summer, take a glass." Taylor said handing Summer a full glass of champagne. ****"Let the party begin!" Ryan cheered and Seth joined in a thy both drowned there glasses in one. The drinks just kept pouring and pouring and Summer felt like she was going to pass out but managed to stay a foot. "Babe, you sure your okay, you look really pale." Seth said when he turned around to see Summer as white as a ghost. "Seth I think I'm gonna…………." Summer fell to the floor and then lay motionless. **


	2. The Delay

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Somebody call an ambulance. Summer wake up please, you gotta wake up." Seth begged as he lay over his unconscious girlfriend's body. Taylor ran to Summer's side too whilst Sandy got out his cell and called 911. "I need an ambulance at the 4 seasons hotel Newport beach I have an unconscious girl she just fainted and is not waking up. Please get here fast. Thank you." Sandy said shutting his phone and coming to join Kirsten who was trying to calm Seth down.**** "Seth you need to calm down. Summer is going to be okay. It is probably just that she drank too much alcohol and when she wakes up she just will need some fresh air." Kirsten said pouting her hand over her sons shoulder but it was flung away by Seth, "Well mom you'd know about drinking too much, wouldn't you." Seth said unkindly and wish he could take it back since it was the panic talking not him. "Seth that's enough. Do not talk to your mother like that." Sandy interjected seeing that Kirsten obviously had no words after that comment from her son. Seth stood up and faced his father clearly angered by what had just been said. Ryan came to Sandy's aid.**

"**I think we should all calm down, I can hear the ambulance coming so Seth you carry Summer outside and Taylor and I will come in the car and follow you to the hospital." Ryan said and Sandy then said, "And we'll square up here." As Taylor grabbed her and Summer's purse and Ryan got his jacket and pulled out his car keys, Sandy held Ryan back by the shoulder and said, "Call us when you get any news." Ryan replied that he would of course inform Sandy if anything happened, Ryan started to walk out of the door but stopped again when Sandy added, "I'm sorry your night has been ruined, son." Ryan just shrugged and gave Sandy a look that Sandy knew meant 'that's life.' **

**hen Ryan got outside the hotel Summer was being loaded into the ambulance and Seth followed. Then he saw Taylor crying so he ran over and hugged her tight, "She's gonna be alright isn't she." Taylor said in between tears. Ryan didn't know what to say so he watched the ambulance drive off and then cupped Taylor's face with his hands and said looking into her eyes, "She will be fine, I promise." Taylor weakly smiled at Ryan, she knew that she was a nervous wreck but that she was also so lucky to have Ryan who was always there to comfort her and make her feel better.**** Ryan pulled her closer and kissed her and then remembering what Sandy said, "I'm sorry our night was ruined." Ryan said already knowing what Taylor's response would be. "I just want Summer to be alright." With that Said Ryan took Taylor's hand and they ran to the car and followed the sound of the ambulances siren. **

**Meanwhile Seth and Summer had arrived at the hospital and Summer was taken off on a stretcher still unconscious and Seth was determined not to leave her side until he she was okay. ****"Summer Roberts aged 21, fainted about 20 minutes ago still unconscious." The doctor called to another doctor who then answered with, "Okay room 3 is available take her through there, Dr. Carter will be there in just a moment." Seth followed and watched as lots of nurses came over and inspected Summer, who was still as beautiful as ever, Seth thought to himself. One doctor came over and checked her heartbeat and looked to another and gave a signal that Seth did not understand but knew it wasn't good. "Excuse me, will somebody please tell me what is wrong with my girlfriend?" Seth said pleading with the nurses and doctors. The doctor look apologetically at Seth and said, "I'm sorry sir I'm going to have to ask you to remain here while we do some work on Summer." Seth was furious, "Well I'm sorry too but I'm not leaving her side until I know she will be okay." Seth said as Taylor and Ryan arrived and watched Seth argue with the doctor. From Seth's face as he turned to look at them they knew he hadn't won the argument. **

**An hour passed and no news on how Summer was doing came. Seth was getting impatient and kept asking passing nurses if they knew anything. Ryan was busy comforting Taylor who was crying quit tears. "Taylor you're shivering." Ryan exclaimed who only just then realised that Taylor was still in just her party dress from hours ago. Taylor nodded and Ryan took of his jacket from his dinner suit and wrapped it around her. Ryan's cell had wrung a couple of time once from Sandy and one from Julie. Ryan felt horrible because he had no news to tell either of them do that just made them more worried. **

**Inside room 3 Summer had been awake for about 15 minutes but gave the doctor strict instructions not to tell anyone, especially Seth that she as awake until she knew what was wrong with her and why she fainted. After what seemed like forever for Summer Dr. Carter walked back in with her file and some more paper. Summer could tell from his expression that the news she was about to receive would not be good. "I'm really sorry Summer, but you have………………"**

Read on to find out what is wrong with Summer and please review!!


	3. The Call

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm really sorry Summer, you have leukaemia." Dr Carter said sincerely. "Now there are lots of treatments we can offer………" he continued but Summer was not listening she had zoned out on the whole world. How could this be happening? She had collage, she had friends, she had family, and she had Seth. Seth! "Dr. Carter you can not tell Seth anything." She said firmly. He tried to protest but Summer made him give his word.

Summer walked out the room and was immediately surrounded by Seth and Taylor. "So what happened? Are you okay?" Seth said rather quickly that only Summer could catch, because she was used to Seth speaking like it was a race of who could finish first!

Summer put on her poker face and said, "It was just the alcohol, and stress. So the doctor recommended a day of rest and then I should be back to normal." Taylor looked sceptical about this explanation, so Summer added, "Dr. Carter said that we probably made big deal over nothing and," Summer thought quickly, "And hopes that you have a great wedding." Summer said with a smile. But it convinced Taylor and got her off Summer's back so that made the two of them happy.

"So I'll just go and call Sandy. So glad you're alright Roberts." Ryan said getting his cell out and dialling the Cohen home number. Taylor hugged Summer and took Ryan's hand and followed him out to the hospital entrance. "I was so worried about you Summer." Seth said taking Summer into his arms and looking into her eyes. "I'm not leaving you yet, Cohen." Summer said laughing and pulling said Seth into a kiss, so that he wouldn't see her eyes full of worry.

"Lets get you home." Seth said taking Summer's hand. "That sounds perfect." Summer said reeling at the idea of being back in her bed and going to sleep. They walked out the hospital together and Summer had a feeling she would be coming back here a lot sooner than she would have preferred.

--

A few days later Summer had a phone call from the doctor to say that he would be posting a prescription for her medicines. As soon as she got off the phone from the doctors her cell rung again and this time it was Taylor asking if she wanted to come wedding shopping in the mall and then go for lunch afterwards.

Summer was supposed to be studying that afternoon, but she thought she deserved a break so agreed to meet Taylor in half an hour.

Summer packed all her books away off her desk in her and Seth's room and decided to take a shower before she went out.

Fifteen minutes later Summer grabbed her bag and shoved her keys and cell inside. She got into her car and drove towards the mall. Summer put the radio on and let the music control her thoughts rather than the thought of having the agonizing task of telling everybody about the leukaemia.

Summer arrived at the mall and saw Taylor waiting for her, dressed in her favourite boots and jeans.

"Hey buddy, long time no see!" Taylor laughed as Summer approached her for a friendly hug. Summer had been keeping her mind of the illness by doing major study sessions.

"Sorry, I've been studying." Summer apologized, Taylor shrugged and they both started towards the shops.

"So Taylor what are we looking for?" Summer asked, Taylor pulled out a list from her bag and it looked like it went on forever.

"Not much then!" Summer joked and Taylor gently punched her on the arm.

"There is a lot you need for a new apartment." Taylor said with a smile, Summer was confused and then worked it out.

"Oh my god Taylor, are you and Ryan getting your own place?"

"Yes, he asked me last night!"

"Taylor that is great news, congrats!" Summer said excitedly, she thought it was about time Ryan got round to asking her!

--

Seth walked into the apartment, after spending the morning at Ryan's after he got the call that him and Taylor were moving in together.

Seth was really happy for them and then he thought of something Ryan had said earlier.

"_So Seth do you think you will ever ask Summer to marry you?"_

_Seth pondered the question, of course he had thought of it there had just never been the right time._

"_I guess it has just never come up." Seth said he didn't need a lecture from Ryan if he had said it wasn't right time!_

Seth knew that one day he would get married to Summer, he couldn't imagine himself ever being with anyone else, but there was always something else.

Seth looked down to the phone were the red button flashed to show that there was a new message. He presses it and it said '2 new messages'

Seth listened to the first one which was from Sandy saying that him and Kirsten were having drinks at their house to celebrate Ryan and Taylor moving in together.

Seth laughed, he knew that would have been his mum's suggestion, she loved any opportunity to have a party!

Then the second message played, 'Hello, this is Dr. Carter, nothing to worry about, just wondering id Summer Roberts would please ring me. Thanks.'

Seth stood there and could not move, 'nothing to worry about' what a joke! That's all Seth could do right now!

--

Okay I know I left it on a cliff hanger, but I promise that the next chapter will defo be worth reading!!

Please Review!!


	4. The Silence

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer was on a major high after spending the day with Taylor. She had completely forgotten about all her worries and she had a great day and to top that all off Taylor and Ryan were moving in together.

Summer was on her way home from the mall and she had decided that she was going to tell Seth. She knew it would be hard, but Summer knew that Seth would support her one hundred percent.

At home Seth was still rooted to the same spot, but the post coming through the door made him jump. Seth picked it up a flicked through the different bills and a postcard, which when he turned it over, it was from Anna.

Anna was now travelling the world, and she had sent a postcard to Seth from every place. This one was from Rome and Anna had spoke about the amazing art galleries and picturesque views.

Seth smile; he loved the fact that one of his friends was following her dreams. He through the post onto the coffee table and kept the postcard in his hands and walked over to the fridge and removed the last one, from London, and replaced it with the new one from Rome.

Seth then went back into the living room and flicked the TV on and switched through all the different channels. He was completely uninterested, but he needed something to take his mind off the answering machine message.

--

Summer bounded into the apartment and put her bag on the floor and called Seth name.

"Seth, Seth you home?" Summer called and there was no reply so the walked into there room and saw Seth studying.

"Hey Cohen. Have you heard the news Ryan and Taylor are moving in with each other. Isn't that great." Summer was confused why wasn't Seth more excited? Didn't he care?

Seth was quiet, he didn't really want to talk to anyone right now, but Summer wasn't having that, "Seth," She walked over to him, "It's really good news."

"Yeah it's great." Seth mumbled, he didn't even look up. Summer though it must be the exams getting him down, and she knew how that felt, so she left him in their room.

Summer walked over to the phone, she had decided she would talk to Julie, she always perked her up. Summer saw that there were messages on the phone so she presses the button, and the voice said two saved messages.

That meant that Seth had already picked them up, thought Summer. She listened to both and the first one was from Sandy inviting them round for drinks. Then the second was from Dr Carter!

"Shit!" Summer cursed under her breathe, Seth must have heard that! Holy crap Summer thought, what was she going to tell Seth. That must be what he's moody about!

Summer contemplated the idea of telling Seth the whole truth then and now, but then reconsidered. She couldn't just spring this on him, it wasn't fair.

--

Days went by and Seth and Summer barely spoke three words to each other. Every time Summer started a conversation Seth blocked her completely. It hadn't gone unnoticed, at the drinks at Sandy and Kirsten; there were frequent questions to the both of them about what was wrong. Neither of them said anything expect from, 'Everything's fine.'

"Seth what you up to today?" Summer finally broke the awful silence that had loomed over the apartment for the last few hours.

Seth didn't look up from the book he was reading and muttered, "Not much." Summer gave up it wasn't worth trying to make conversation anymore.

"Well I'm going out to Ryan and Taylor's new place." Kirsten had found them somewhere, and it was just off the beach, and it was just the right size for the two of them.

Summer walked into the room and grabbed her 'Brown' grey hoodie and her bag and went to the front door. She waited for a while as if to say to Seth, 'You're welcome to come' but he didn't even acknowledge her standing there. Summer, almost welling up with tears gently opened the door and walked out.

Summer turned on the radio in her car and the song, 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift. The lyrics seemed to fit the way she was feeling, all she was doing recently was crying and the reason was Seth.

Summer hated when they argued and it made the tension in the apartment unbearable. Summer arrived at Ryan's and she stood outside the front door for a while and just watched the happy couples on the beach.

That was her and Seth, that still could be her and Seth she just needed to believe it.

"Sum, is that you?" A voice said from behind Summer, Taylor was standing there with a big cardboard box in her hands.

"Hey Taylor, I just thought I'd come help you unpack." She knew it was a lame excuse to avoid being at home, but right now any excuse was a good one!

--

Seth sat on the sofa and was supposed to be reading the book in his hands, but he couldn't concentrate. The post came through the letter box and Seth stood up and went over to the door to pick it up.

"Junk, crap, more crap." Seth sifted though the junk mail and tossed them all aside. Then he came to the one at the bottom of the pile.

It was a letter from Newport Hospital addressed to Summer.

Seth's conscience spun all over the place, but he knew that this had to be done.

He carefully tore open the envelope and pulled out the content…………..

--

Okay don't kill me!! Next chapter Seth will confront Summer. Thank you to moore7am and Taylorforever for adding this story to one of your favourites!! Please read and review!! Thanks BrookeRoberts


	5. The Argument

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seth pulled the content out and read the first page. It was a prescription; Seth was confused he didn't know what any of the different medication was. Then he saw what was underneath, it was a leaflet for people struggling with coming to terms with the fact that they had leukaemia.

Seth heart stopped, Summer had leukaemia. This must be a mistake this couldn't be happening his girlfriend couldn't be dieing!

Seth walked over to the kitchen work surface and pulled up a chair and sat down placing the information on the table. Seth looked through the other things and there was a letter from the doctor telling her the different time and days of the appointments Summer had coming up.

Why hadn't Summer told him? How long had she known? Didn't he have a right to know?

These were the questions whirling around Seth's head, everything made sense now. That is why she fainted at the engagement party and what the answering machine message was all about.

--

Meanwhile Summer was helping Taylor move in. Taylor and Ryan could tell something was wrong with Summer, but they didn't say anything.

"Summer do you want a drink?" Taylor asked when she fixed a lamp in place.

"Yeah that sounds great, lemonade would be perfect. Thanks." Summer replied, Taylor indicated for Ryan to follow her.

When Ryan and Taylor reached the kitchen Taylor made sure that Summer couldn't hear them and then asked, "So what do you think is up with Sum?

Ryan chuckled he knew that Taylor's obsessions to know what everyone was thinking and doing all the day would annoy some people but he loved it.

"I'm not sure but there's defiantly something." Ryan said.

Taylor look bothered by this, so Ryan held Taylor's hand and he touched her ring, "Well future Mrs Atwood, how do you feel about dinner out tonight and then back home after?" Ryan asked with a dark smile. Taylor smiled sexily and said, "I think that sounds perfect." He then leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey guys wha- oh god what, I'm so sorry!" Summer stuttered embarrassed that she walked in on her friends in on a passionate moment.

All three of them stood in the kitchen laughing, this made Summer realise something.

"Atwood and soon-to-be Atwood I'm going to head off there is something I need to do." Summer said with a smile.

She waved bye to her friends and drover home. It was about time Seth knew the truth.

Summer didn't know then that Seth already knew!

--

Summer walked through the door and saw Seth sitting in the kitchen looking like how she felt.

"Seth," Summer's voice came out as a whisper because she was scared but Seth heard her, however he did not reply.

"Seth what's wrong?" Summer asked then she saw what he was looking up and she caught her breathe.

"When were you going to tell me?" Seth asked.

Summer did not answer, she did not know how; she did not know what to say.

"Well, when? Or does that mean never?" Seth stood up and faced Summer and she could see the anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Seth," Summer stammered, she was trying to fight back the tears that were coming.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I wouldn't work it out when you eventually died?" Seth was beginning to raise his voice. Summer was taken back by that last comment.

"Do you think it is easy finding out you have a life threatening disease? Do you not think that this has been hard on me? After all I'm the one who is dieing." Summer was frustrated.

Seth was angered by Summer's comment and slight joke, "How long have you known?" Seth asked directly looking straight into Summer's eyes.

Summer knew she couldn't lie, "A few days." She looked down she couldn't bear to see his face, so full of upset.

"A few days." Seth repeated with so much fury.

"I honestly tried to tell you but I thought it was never the right….." She was cut off by Seth.

"What there was never the right time to tell me you had leukaemia!" Seth shouted.

The tears rolled down Summer's face, she couldn't hold them back any longer.

There was then a deafening silence, which Seth penetrated with a few solemn words.

"I think you should move out."

Summer felt like someone had pulled out her heart and stomped on it. She tried to protest, "Please Seth," But he just turned around and looked away.

Summer realised that he hasn't going to change her mind and she hurried into their bedroom and grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes and toiletries in. She picked up her school bag with her textbooks in and walked to the doorway of the room.

She stared into the room and looked at the picture on their bedside table; it was picture of her and Seth at prom where he declared himself as prom king and his love for her.

Summer wiped away the tears that fell rapidly from her eyes; she then walked back into the living room where Seth was sitting on the sofa looking down at the ground with his hand in his jean pocket.

"Bye Seth." Summer said and she waited for a response but he said nothing. She opened the door and with one final look at Seth closed it behind her.

Seth heard Summer drive away and he had to fight back the tears that were pricking in his eyes.

He pulled a box out of his jean pocket and opened it to see and diamond ring. The rage grew up inside Seth and he threw the box across the room, and he let the tears fall.

--

I hope you liked this chapter I had loads of fun writing it. I know that scene didn't really fit the actual personalities of Seth and Summer, but I wanted them to be different in this story.

Don't worry things will get better for Seth and Summer I promise so please keep reading!!

Thank you to all your review!!

BrookeRoberts xoxoxox


	6. The Break Up

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been days since Summer had moved out and Seth hadn't left the apartment since. Sandy and Ryan were worried about him, whenever they called no one ever picked up and Brown hadn't heard anything form him either.

Summer had moved in with Julie and Kaitlyn, and had done the opposite to Seth, she had kept herself busy, so not to think about him.

"Seth I know you are in there so just open the door!" Ryan called through Seth's door.

Seth heard them but decided to ignore them; he wasn't in the mood to talk. But then he heard his dad's voice and he sounded serious. So Seth got off the sofa and went a slowly opened the door.

"Well, he lives!" Sandy said with a smile at Ryan, Seth groaned and began to close the door but Ryan put his hand on it. "Go away guys!"

"And apparently he talks too!" Ryan said and Sandy and him laughed and Seth slumped back down on the sofa.

"So what exactly went down between you and Summer?" Ryan asked when he and Sandy sat down on the sofa opposite Seth.

Seth looked down to the floor, and mumbled a few words that neither Sandy nor Ryan could hear.

Ryan and Sandy chuckled, they were both used to Seth's grumpy phases, but both of them knew that this was something else.

Meanwhile Taylor and Kirsten were round at Julie's and they and Kaitlyn were grilling Summer on what had gone on with her and Seth.

"Come on Sum, we know this isn't nothing, you and Seth are perfect for each other, what happened?" Kaitlyn asked, but the others were all thinking it.

"Honestly nothing happened, we just broke up." Summer said. She knew it wasn't interiorly the truth but that would be a long story Summer really didn't want to go into right now, beside half of what she said was true. Seth hadn't returned any of her calls and texts and when she went to pick up the rest of her Seth he hadn't said one word to her or even acknowledged her presence. So Summer presumed she and Seth were over, honestly she didn't blame him.

"Seth why did Summer move out?" Sandy asked leaning forward and look of intent in his eyes.

Seth sighed and said, "We broke up," he paused and ran his hands through his hair and said, "And we are not going to get back together." Seth exhaled and eventually lifted his head and looked Ryan and Sandy in the eyes.

Ryan was the first to speak, "Hey I'm sorry man, you and Summer-" Ryan stopped he didn't want to make things worse for Seth, by saying they were perfect for each other but Seth took it as a compliment and replied, "Thanks, I know."

--

It had been a week since Summer had moved in with the Cooper's and Summer was in her room studying. She looked up from her work to the picture on her desk which was one from graduation of her and Marissa. How Summer wished Marissa was alive, she was always listened to Summer when she had a problem. A part of Summer dies when Marissa died and Summer had never really got over her best friends death she had just moved on.

Summer accidentally knocked some of her things onto the floor and went down to pick them up. Summer saw a leukaemia leaflet and picked it up and opened it up. It was all about people suffering with the disease alone. Summer had guessed she was alone, no Seth, no Marissa, no family, no anyone.

A tear rolled down Summer's cheek and she brushed it away with the back of her hand. There was a knock on her door and Kaitlyn came through and rushed over to Summer when she saw her crying.

"Oh Sum, what's up?"

"Everything is a mess!" Summer wailed and Kaitlyn held her tighter. "Me and Seth broke up, I am stressing over exam finals and to top it off I have……" Summer stooped abruptly.

"You have what?" Kaitlyn asked and then she saw the leaflet Summer had been trying to hide.

"Oh Summer!" Kaitlyn gasped, Summer's tears fell harder now. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked.

"I did. I told Seth." Summer said. Kaitlyn sighed, she had put the pieces together, Seth had dumped her because Summer hadn't told him and that is why she moved out and has been so quiet.

After a minute of silence Kaitlyn promised, "Everything will be okay Summer."


	7. The Misunderstanding

**Chapter 7**

**Seth woke up feeling just like he had for the past few weeks, sad, angry and alone. How had this happened to him, how had his life turned out this way? These were all questions whirling round Seth's mind as he lay in bed trying to comprehend the events of the past few weeks.**

**A month ago life seem so perfect, so untroubled, so clear, everything was on track. But now everything was a mess and Seth didn't know what to do.**

**Seth rolled over in bed and looked over at the empty space next to him, he then looked up to the bedside table where a picture of him and Summer at graduation stood. **

**Seth pushed the covers off and grabbed some jeans and shirt out of his wardrobe and pulled them on. He had had enough of moping around the place feeling sorry for himself. Seth pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and grabbed his cell of the kitchen surface. **

**Seth opened his contact page and scrolled down to the person's number he was looking for. Seth took a deep breathe and then pressed call, knowing this was the right thing to do.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summer closed her eyes and exhaled, gathering all her thoughts and questions as she stood in front of her and Seth's apartment door. ****Summer knocked on the door and almost immediately Seth opened it up. **

**Summer smiled weakly it had been a week since she had seen Seth and the sight of him, made her happy and almost positive. **

**Seth smiled back at her and the sight of Summer still took his breathe away.**

"**So, you gonna invite me in or am I just going to stand here in the door?" Summer said almost laughing and raising an eyebrow. **

**Seth shook himself and gestured for her to come in and he watched Summer sit down awkwardly on the sofa.**

"**Summer I did invite you over here for a reason," Seth began to say; "There is something I need to say. Summer I-" **

"**Oh crap, I'm sorry Seth let me clear it up," Summer apologized as she spilt the drink that was standing on the coffee table. **

"**Oh don't worry let me get it." Seth said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a cloth.**

**As he walked out his cell beeped, and Seth called from the kitchen, "Sum could you get that." **

**Sum, he hasn't called me that in ages, Summer thought happily as she picked up his cell but then she saw who the message was from.**

**Summer's heart sank, the message read, Seth, it was great talking to you earlier It brought back some good memories, love Anna xxxx**

**Summer ran her hands through her head and kept exhaling and picked up her bag off the floor and ran out of the apartment. Summer closed the door behind her and hesitated before running to her car in tears.**

"**Summer?" Seth came back into the living room and was completely confused when Summer wasn't there anymore. Seth picked up his phone from the table and read the message and instantly realised that Summer must have jumped to the wrong conclusions and left.**

**This just confirmed in Seth's mind the thing that he had been thinking about all day and the thing he wanted to tell Summer.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summer ran into her room, and fell onto her bed and cried her eyes out. Why had she let herself believe there was a chance for them, he was over her and had moved on. **

**Summer stood up from her bed after a while and brushed her self off, looked up and walked towards her CD player. She pressed play and the song 'Goodbye To You' by Michelle Branch played into the room filling the horrible silence.**

_**Goodbye to you**_

_**Goodbye to everything I though I knew**_

_**You were the one I loved **_

_**The one thing that I tried to hold onto **_

**Summer opened the door to the balcony and walked out into the fresh, cool air. She wrapped her arms round herself for warmth and looked out over the Newport Beach and into the ocean. The wind swept through her hair and gave her tingles down her spine. **

**Summer felt a real sense of clarity and reassurance, she knew that she needed to move on from Seth, and she also knew that she know needed to concentrate on fighting the leukaemia.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Seth what's up?" Ryan asked as he sat down opposite Seth in the diner, Ryan had got an urgent text from Seth telling him to meet him here.**

"**Man there is something I need to tell you," Seth looked serious ****and Ryan was now really concerned.**

"**Seth, what's going on?" **

"**Summer has leukaemia, and I chucked her out the house, and now she hates me and all I can do is think about her and want her more and more." Seth without pausing once, he knew if he stopped he would never be able to finish.**

**After an awkward silence, Ryan plucked up the courage to say, "Seth I am so sorry, I really am, I wish there was something I could do for you guys." **

"**But that's just it Ryan, there is no us, anymore. That is what I need your help with. I need you to help me win her back."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know you all must hate me I haven't uploaded in ages!!!**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with it!!**

**I am on the hunt for a co-writer I have already got response from 2 people who I have to say I am so grateful for**

**Thank you soooo much moore7am and Taylorforever!!!**

**Please Review.**


	8. The Realisation

A/N: Hey to all my readers you probably think I have been hit by a bus or something because I haven't uploaded in so long, but I promise I am live well and sane (well not sure bout that last part!)

Here is my quote which I find absolutely hilarious.

"Can we blame it on DNA" Dan asked, "No we can blame it on DAN!" Libby shouted back.

A Neighbours quote between Dan and Libby after a fight, I was cracking up and I guess you won't find it funny unless you know what I'm on about but never mind.

Anyway…….On with the story:

Chapter 8

"Summer I bet you look hot as hell just come out I'm dying to see what you look like!" Taylor shouted from outside the dressing room in Karen Millen.

Summer observed herself in the mid-length scarlet red bridesmaid dress, it was a beautiful dress but Summer felt uncomfortable and insignificant. Ever since that day with Seth, her mood had not uplifted and the feeling of a definite break up was not one that suited Summer at all.

"Summer Roberts, you're killing me here!"

Summer heard Taylor's voice again and plastered on a fake smile before walking out the dressing room to face an in awe Taylor.

"Oh my gosh, Sum you look gorgeous." Taylor's voice came out all soft and she ran to Summer and joined in a close embrace.

"Thank you Summer, you are going to make mine and Ryan's day even more special." Summer smiled over Taylor's shoulder and they parted and Taylor added.

"I mean it would mean a lot to me and Ryan if our best man and maid of honour were talking or even better getting along, but you know how these things are" Taylors voice drifted off and Summer tried to hold the anger inside of her, but failed.

"You know what Taylor you dragged me out on this stupid shopping trip that I didn't even want to go on, and all day all you've done is pester me about Seth, after I clearly said I didn't want to talk about it, so please just leave me alone!"

And with that Summer lifted up the bottom of her dress slightly and made her way back into the changing room to take of the dr5ess and to get ready to go back home and cry into her pillow endlessly/.

Taylor just stood there shocked, she wasn't quite sure what she had done wrong but she knew that Summer just needed time to cool down, so Taylor picked up her bag and left.

A half a hour later Summer brushed herself down and stepped out the changing room, praying that Taylor wouldn't still be there waiting for her. Luckily there was no sight of Taylor so Summer picked up her bag and made her way to the exit of the shop.

Summer walked out onto the seafront and sat down and looked out over the ocean looking into the horizon. The wind swept round her hair and unknown to her someone watched her from afar.

Seth looked down from the pier onto the beach where Summer was situated looking like an angel. All Seth wanted to do was to run up to her and kiss her and tell her everything would be okay, but how could he promise her something that he knew might not be the case. Everything might not be okay………

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if __**  
**__we missed out on each other now_

The lyrics of one of Summer's favourite songs played round in her mind. "That we'd be perfect for each other" That is what people used to say about us, Summer thought, she remembered on numerous occasion, Ryan, Sandy, Taylor, Julie, Kirsten, Marissa telling her that Seth and her were perfect and that they were growing to grow old together.

Well I guess none of them knew how everything was going to turn out; I bet none of them consider me having a fatal disease into their little future fantasy, Summer thought running her fingers through her hair. Her emotions were all over the place, anger, frustration, sorrow, regret, anxiety.

Seth looked down to her, she looked so sad, so confused, so alone, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Or was there?

Summer stood up and turned around and saw someone on the pier run off in a desperate hurry knocking over a few people in the way. Summer chuckled, well if nothing else that cheered her up slightly, it was always nice to see idiots running for their lives form a seagull.

Seth raced down the pier, an idea had suddenly burst into his head, and he knew it was a long shot but it had to be tried.

Or otherwise he would probably lose Summer forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I am so happy I have finished that, I have had no inspiration for that chapter at all, but I am really happy that I have produced something semi-decent!

Song is Realise Colbie Caillat. A really good song that you should listen to, if you haven't already heard it before.

Remember reviews = Love 3 3

BrookeRoberts xxxxxxx


	9. The Love

A/N: Okay I owe a HUGE thank you to one of my best mates Dhara (JIRDST4eva) She wrote this chapter for me, seeing as I was having a total writers block and had no idea what to write!  
So big round of applause to you Dhara!

Hope everyone likes it and here is my quote:

'Lets see, slept with you, kissed you and been slapped by you, just a regular night on the Chris Keller Tour Bus.' _Tyler Hilton as Chris Keller in One Tree Hill._

Chapter 9

"SUMMER! SUMMER! OVER HE-" Seth ran frantically down the pier towards Summer, but tripped mid-way over a step. "Crap! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Seth grabbed his foot hopping up and down in pain. Summer turned to see Seth looking like an idiot as always his face contorted in pain, and then he saw her looking at him. "SUMMER!" he yelled even though she was only a few paces away. She walked over to him worried he was actually hurt.

"You dofus Cohen, I'm here and yet your yelling like I'm some deaf old woman!" Summer said exasperated but inside just to see Seth again made her feel warm again.

"Sum…-" Seth tried to explain.

"Frankly Seth, I don't really want to hear this. I know what you're going to do, try to convince me that you and Anna aren't going out, blah blah blah. But actually I'm happy for you guys, you're great together." Summer said trying to sound happy and put a fake smile on her lips.

"Look Sum, just listen to me." Seth said firmly, making Summer shut up. "I am NOT going out with Anna, never had that intention. I love you Summer Roberts, forever and ever and I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship again." Summer was shocked and stood silent for a moment before speaking.

"But Seth…how does that explain the text?" Summer asked.

"Summer, Anna called a few days ago and we had a chat and caught up on things, that's all."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd react this way." Seth said. Summer felt slightly ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry Cohen. But I still have leukemia, nothing's changed, I just need to know where we stand?" Summer said.

"Summer, when you came round that day I needed to tell you something. I was going to tell you that I don't care if you have leukemia…well of course I care but I don't care like that you have it and your not like a _burden _or anything…crap, that came out wro-" Seth stumbled on find the right words but was cut off when Summer placed her hand on his lips.

"Shut up Cohen." Summer said, laughing.

"Okay I like that plan more. I love you." Seth said looking into her eyes. Then he swept Summer into a long lingering kiss pressing her against him, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you too." Summer said as she pulled away. "But we need to sort a few things out."

"Like what?"

"Like, when you're going to move back in? And we need to put together our speeches for Ryan and Taylors wedding and…and…" Summer said rushing through.

"Look honey, we have all the time in the world. It's me and you forever."

"I know, but Seth, I'm scared, scared of how much time I have left." Summer said leaning into him, needing the support.

"No, Summer. Don't talk like that. We have all the time in the world." Seth insisted.

"Okay, Cohen. That's good enough for me…for now" Summer said still unsure but not wanting Seth to know, she wished he wouldn't say that they had forever because she knew that they didn't.

If she had limited time left she wanted to spend every last minute with Seth. He was her life and she knew that for now that was enough. She couldn't help but feel selfish. What if she died? What would it do to Seth? Could she hurt him so much? The answer was no, she couldn't hurt him and yet she didn't have the strength to stay away from him. She hugged him close to her as guilt overcame her.

Seth was content. He had the women he loved with him now and would never let her go. He would help Summer all he could and always be there for her. She would survive this; they would, together…forever.


End file.
